


Waluigi Stops An Asteroid

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Waluigi was just running his taco stand in Delfino Plaza one day when an asteroid comes to attempt ruining his business. Waluigi doesn't like it when you tamper with him.





	Waluigi Stops An Asteroid

Waluigi was selling freshly cooked tacos on a sunny day at the bustling Delfino Plaza in the ever so bright Isle Delfino, when suddenly a giant meteor was coming right towards the city, with all the Piantas roaming around the city fleeing upon spotting the incoming comet as Waluigi looked up, being right in the middle of the pier.

"Wah! What the whah? A giant falling ball of flames... at this time of day in this part of the ocean at this time or place?" Waluigi remarked as he adjusted his purple cap, eating one of his onion topped tacos. "Well, not in my watch. I got a business to run!"

Stretching his arms, Waluigi pulled out his tennis racket as he exclaimed, jumping high into the sky as he used his magic ability of swimming in the air, reaching the incoming asteroid and smacking it away with his tennis racket. He smirked for a few moments... only to frown as the comet came right back, hitting him in the face and coming down at his taco stand, setting it and the tacos on fire. This enraged Waluigi, constantly kicking the fallen comet as it then exploded, leaving a huge black hole that formed right where the Grand Pianta Statue was.

"Well... there's only one thing left to do. And I don't like it." Waluigi stated, placing garlic on one remaining taco and eating it as he then stripped his clothing to do a seductive dance in his underwear, causing the black hole to disappear as he sighed, looking at the wrecked remains of his former taco stand. "This stinks. How am I going to afford supplies to fix up my stand?"

"There he is! Our hero saved us!" A Pianta woman exclaimed as the Piantas all gathered around Waluigi, raising him in the air and cheering as he saved them from the impending doom that the destroyed comet threatened with.


End file.
